Le calendrier de l'avent
by Meenati
Summary: Octavia souhaite que Clarke et Bellamy s'entendent mieux pour éviter les crises le soir de Noël. Elle leur offre alors un calendrier de l'avent un peu particulier. (Bellarke)


**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici ma 2ème os sur le pairing Bellarke ! Malgré que dans le trailer de la saison trois on voit plus de Clexa que de Bellarke d'après moi, j'y crois toujours ! Bellarke est le pairing ultime ! XD XD**

 **Enfin bref, une petite os sur le thème de Noël, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

 **chuuu~~**

 **Le calendrier de l'avant**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sortit Clarke du sommeil. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et maudit la personne qui osait la lever si tôt un samedi matin. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement en trainant sa couverture pour s'y emmitoufler en préparant son regard le plus noir en espérant que son « invité » s'enfuit.

 _-Houlà, tu fais peur de bon matin toi._

 _-C'est le but, tu n'empêches de récupérer après ma garde O'…_

La brune joignit ses mains devant son visage et mima des excuses tout en s'incrustant dans l'appartement de son amie. Clarke comprit qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur la suite de sa nuit alors elle alla dans sa petite cuisine préparer du café.

 _-Tu viens pour ?_

 _-Pour te voir avant d'aller bosser. Avec tes cours et l'hôpital on ne te voit plus assez._

 _-On a mangé ensemble avant-hier soir Octavia !_

 _-Dis tout de suite que ma présence te gène ! S'offusqua la petite brune_

La blonde se mit à rire mais ne répondit pas, Octavia savait de toute façon qu'elle ne la dérangeait jamais. Elle s'installa sur son canapé à côté de son amie et lui tendit un cookie, le temps que le café coule dans la cafetière. C'est à ce moment que Clarke remarqua le paquet que la brune portait et se demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

 _-Ha ! Tiens, même si tu ne le mérites pas, amie ingrate._

Octavia semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et lui tendit le sachet. Intriguée Clarke l'ouvrit pour découvrir un calendrier de l'avant, typiquement comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les supermarchés en cette fin de mois de novembre.

 _-Heu… j'ai passé l'âge tu sais._

 _-Pas pour celui-ci ! Je l'ai pour ainsi dire, customisé. Tu n'y trouveras pas que des chocolats._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que j'y trouverais ?_

 _-Des défis._

Soit elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour comprendre soit son amie délirait. Clarke étudia le carton dans tous les sens en essayant de saisir cette blague mais définitivement elle ne comprenait pas.

- _Tu te souviens de notre diner d'avant-hier ?_

 _-Mon pull attend toujours dans ma machine à laver pour oublier la tâche de vin que ton frère a faite dessus alors oui, ça devrait aller. Mais viens-en au fait s'il te plait sinon je vais me recoucher._

 _-Patience, patience ! Donc tu te souviens du super repas de noël que je souhaite organiser ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle connaissait Octavia et tous les ans la brune essayait de créer un vrai conte de fin d'année dans son salon. Avec pull ridicule, lait de poule, chant de noël et gui un peu partout. Alors le jour où Raven leur avait annoncé que le père de Wick acceptait de leur prêter le chalet familial à la montagne, Octavia s'était auto-proclamée organisatrice du week-end de noël. Mais Clarke ne comprenait toujours pas le lien avec ce calendrier.

 _-Tout le monde sera là. Reprit Octavia. Le chalet est tellement grand que…_

 _-Octavia, s'il te plait._

 _-Tss, t'es pas drôle. Bref, on y sera tous en couple._

 _-Je n'aurais pas le temps de me trouver un petit-ami d'ici là alors je suis bannie ?_

 _-Pas du tout ! Et par un fabuleux hasard, je connais un autre célibataire !_

 _-Que… Ha non ! s'écria Clarke en se relevant_.

Elle le connaissait très bien cet autre célibataire, Bellamy Blake, le garçon le plus imbue de sa personne qu'elle connaissait ! Sexy et intelligent, certes, mais imbue de sa personne. La blonde alla se servir une tasse de café et préféra rester derrière le bar de sa cuisine mais son amie ne s'avouait pas vaincue et vint la rejoindre en s'accoudant au bois.

 _-Je ne vous demande pas de vous marier avant le 24 décembre Clarky. J'aimerais juste que… vous vous entendiez mieux._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer ton explication comme ça ?_

 _-Bien sûr si vous pouviez vous mettre en couple je serais la plus heureuse de toutes les petites sœurs et meilleures amies du monde ! Tu m'as déjà dit combien tu trouvais mon frère sexy non ?_

Clarke faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et jugea préférable de reposer la tasse avant de la vider sur la tête de son invité.

 _-J'étais bourrée !_

 _-Faux ! Pas tout le temps du moins._

 _-… Bref. Après tout il faudrait être d'une mauvaise foi sans borne pour dire que ton frère est moche. Mais il est si…_

 _-Enervant ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-Ma chérie, je me le coltine depuis 22ans alors merci, je sais. Mais je sais qu'il est un gars sur qui on peut compter et tu aimes parler des trucs sérieux et sans intérêt avec lui._

 _-Oui aussi. Même si l'histoire ou la politique ne sont pas des sujets sans intérêt. Mais donc, que vient faire ton calendrier dans cette histoire ?_

 _-Mon frère aura le même. J'ai échangé des chocolats contre des petits défis, des petites situations vous forçant à vous voir chaque jour et qui vont vous aider à vous connaitre un peu mieux ! Comme ça le 24, si vous ne couchez pas ensemble vous pourrez au moins ne pas vous sentir totalement exclu au milieu de nous autres en couple. Je suis une super copine hein, hein ?_

 _-Super copine oui…_

 _-Mets-y un peu plus de cœur ! Bon je vais chez mon frère lui offrir le sien et je te souhaite une bonne journée ma Clarky chérie ! On se voit dans une semaine pour aller faire les premières courses avec Maya et Raven !_

Octavia posa un baiser bruyant sur la joue de Clarke et quitta l'appartement aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur le calendrier oublié sur le canapé et elle soupira en reprenant sa tasse, un long mois s'annonçait !

Premier décembre :

Clarke posa son crayon et attrapa son téléphone sans vraiment regarder qui l'appelait.

 _-Allo oui ?_

 _-J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée princesse, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! Sur ce, bye._

Elle écarquilla les yeux et plaça son portable sous ses yeux, oui c'était bien Bellamy Blake qui venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle n'avait pas hésiter en cas de problème ? Elle ne se fit pas prier et appuya sur la touche rappel puis coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour reprendre son dessin.

 _-T'es sérieuse ?_

 _-C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé c'était pour me dire combien je te manquais et combien il était important d'avoir une amie qui te comprenait quand tu partais dans des délires trop intellectuels pour tes potes._

 _-J'étais saoul et tu avais promis d'oublier cette soirée._

 _-J'ai, malgré moi, une très bonne mémoire. Mais dis-moi, cet appel c'était pourquoi ?_

 _-T'as pas ouvert la première case de ton calendrier ?_

Clarke en lâcha son crayon et posa son carnet à dessin sur son lit près d'elle. Bellamy avait vraiment cédé à sa sœur ?! Enfin il cédait souvent à Octavia mais la blonde n'aurait pas cru qu'il suivrait ses ordres dans ce cas-là. Elle se leva et fila récupérer le calendrier qu'elle avait posé contre un mur de son salon pour ouvrir la case marquée d'un petit « 1 » rouge. Elle sourit en y trouvant un chocolat dans lequel elle croqua bien volontiers.

 _-Désolée, j'ai eu droit à du chocolat moi. Et donc le défi de ta sœur c'était de me téléphoner pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée ?_

 _-C'est ça. Tant que ça reste des appels téléphoniques on devrait supporter non ?_

 _-Moi je te supporte même en direct, excuse-moi de te déranger par ma présence._

 _-Pardon ? Tu passes ton temps à me faire des leçons de morale !_

 _-Parce que tu passes ton temps à faire des conneries._

 _-Je te rappelle que je suis en pleine année de soutenance de ma thèse, que j'ai un boulot et que je veille sur ma sœur. J'en connais des mieux que moi niveau connerie._

 _-Rajoute dans ta liste que tu as couché avec toute la fac, que tu organises des soirées beuveries trois fois par semaine avec les gars ou encore que ta sœur a dû quitter son dernier boulot parce que tu as tabassé un de ses collègues qui la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance._

 _-Il voulait la foutre dans son lit !_

 _-Tu n'es pas son petit-ami, Lincoln oui et Octavia est assez grande pour se débrouiller !_

 _-… Tu as finis ?_

 _-… Ha ! Tu as eu ton job de prof assistant parce que tu laisses la directrice de la section histoire espérer une nuit avec toi._

 _-Je n'ouvrirais pas les autres cases Griffin, je ne te supporterais pas tout le mois ! T'es vraiment trop exaspérante…_

 _-Très bien ! Adieu alors. Et c'est toi le plus exaspérant des deux !_

Et elle raccrocha, pas tellement fière de sa dernière répartie, digne d'un élève de 6ème. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Bellamy Blake, elle perdait tout le temps ses moyens.

3 décembre :

Sa brosse à dent rejoignit l'évier et elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et elle était en retard pour l'université alors le maquillage allait passer à la trappe. Clarke couru récupérer son sac et elle enfila ses bottes pour sortir. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Bellamy.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Il brandit un petit morceau de papier sous les yeux de la blonde qui sourit en le lisant.

 _-Tu étais chargé de m'apporter le café ?_

 _-Oui alors tiens. D'ailleurs je trouve ça pas très gentil de ta part de ne pas avoir rempli ton défi hier._

 _-Hier j'ai encore eu un chocolat. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de défi._

 _-Alors que je m'en tape deux de suite ?!_

 _-Pauvre chou, tu veux que je te fasse un bisou pour te réconforter ?_

 _-Ca y est, répondit-il en souriant, tu m'as gonflée, bye princesse._

Il tourna les talons quand Clarke remarqua qu'il tenait son trousseau de clé dans la main. Elle l'arrêta en attrapant son bras et le força à se retourner.

 _-Pardon excuses-moi. Merci pour le café, il est juste comme je l'aime._

 _-Je te connais un minimum quand même._

 _-Et si je te connais un minimum je peux avancer que tu vas à la fac là non ? Tu peux me déposer ? Je vais être super en retard si j'y vais en bus._

Il soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dans la voiture Clarke sortit son livre, histoire de revoir son cours, laissant planer un silence de mort dans le véhicule.

 _-Bon, je vais mettre la radio._

 _-Mais attends, je révise ! protesta Clarke_

 _-Tu pouvais faire ça dans le bus, fais un peu la conversation pour me remercier de t'accompagner au moins._

 _-Tss, t'es vraiment énervant de bon matin._

 _-Je te laisse ici si tu continues._

 _-Pardon, pardon j'arrête promis. Mais tu as vraiment envie de m'écouter ?_

 _-C'est toujours mieux que d'entendre les mouches voler._

 _-Je dois prendre ça comment ?_

 _-Comme un compliment._

 _-Ho alors il va falloir qu'on revoir ta façon de complimenter les gens si tu veux mon avis !_

 _-Pourtant les filles ne se plaignent jamais de mes compliments._

 _-Parce qu'elles ne voient que ton sourire charmeur et n'écoutent pas quand tu parles._

 _-Ha, merci de reconnaitre que j'ai un sourire charmeur._

Clarke eu un petit rire et referma son livre.

 _-Tu es vraiment pas croyable… souffla-t-elle en changeant la station._

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant le reste du trajet et Bellamy se gara. Clarke le remercia et sortit de la voiture. Supporter Bellamy ne s'annonçait pas si difficile que ça.

 _-Hé princesse ! T'as mis ta jupe devant-derrière ! Fais gaffe, on va bientôt voir ta petite culotte._

Clarke se stoppa sur le parvis de l'université, le rouge aux joues. Elle tourna doucement la tête, en essayant d'omettre tous les yeux sur elle et fusilla Bellamy du regard alors que ce dernier riait. Définitivement, ce garçon était horrible !

8 décembre :

Clarke émergea lentement et s'étira de tout son long. Elle avait profité à fond de sa grasse matinée et il était temps de se lever si elle voulait aller travailler à la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre ses amies pour les premières courses de noël. Octavia avait déjà tout planifié alors il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. En entrant dans son salon elle remarqua le calendrier de l'avant. Cette vulgaire boite en carton pour enfants lui avait valu une honte phénoménale en début de semaine et elle avait décidé de ne plus l'ouvrir, même quand Bellamy lui avait téléphoné pour l'inviter à venir regarder un film chez lui mercredi soir. Et Octavia lui avait déjà envoyé un sms pour lui ordonner de continuer à jouer le jeu, son stupide grand frère avait dû se plaindre. Elle soupira et s'assit sur son canapé en fixant le calendrier. Après tout, cela partait d'un bon sentiment de la part d'Octavia, son amie ne voulait que les aider et espérait passer un noël avec tout le monde sans qu'il y ait de crise. Clarke ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Alors elle prit le carton et ouvrit la petite case du jour où elle y trouva un papier sur lequel était inscrit « Invites mon frère à manger ce midi, il y a une retransmission de son émission préféré sur une chaine qu'il n'a pas mais que toi oui. » Elle se mit à rire et attrapa son portable pour téléphoner à Bellamy.

 _-Tu as décidé de me reparler princesse ?_

 _-Je ne te faisais pas la tête. J'étais juste occupée._

 _-Bien sûr, tu m'appelles pourquoi ?_

 _-Je t'invite à manger chez moi ce midi ! Pizza et restes, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses._

 _-C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour être bien foutue en mangeant ce genre de truc._

 _-Tu peux passer chez le traiteur pendant que je mets la table et que je lance l'enregistrement de ton émission préférée. Pour être certain que tu ne loupes pas une seule seconde de… la guerre de Cent ans, dit-elle en affichant le programme sur sa tv, C'est quoi la guerre de Cent ans ?_

 _-Un conflit européen princesse, trop compliqué pour ton joli cerveau de scientifique. Mais je suis chez toi dans 45min à tout casser ! A tout à l'heure._

Clarke aurait pu mal prendre sa réflexion mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle posait son portable sur la table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son appartement puis à sa montre en paniquant, il fallait qu'elle range !

Elle posa le dernier verre sur la table basse et alla ouvrir à Bellamy qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit le paquet pour se précipiter vers le canapé.

 _-Tu sais qu'il n'est que 11heures et que ton émission commence d'ici… 30min ?_

 _-Tu m'as pressé pour venir !_

 _-Parce que tu ne serais pas venu sinon. Mais merci pour le repas, je vais ranger tout ça au frigo !_

Bellamy eu un petit sourire en la voyant se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il l'observa faire et se décala pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 _-Je suis content de voir que tu as arrêté de bouder. Mais tu as loupé des jours de ton calendrier, il va falloir que tu te rattrapes._

 _-Je suis certaine de ne rien avoir loupé et c'est de ta faute si j'ai voulu arrêter !_

 _-Ca va, si on ne peut plus faire de blague._

 _-Tu es exaspérant…_

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour attraper le calendrier. Clarke avait loupé une semaine quasiment et il ouvrit les cases une à une. Il ne trouva qu'un morceau de papier et se mit à sourire en voyant ce qui était inscrit dessus. Clarke tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule mais il lui cacha.

 _-Tu dois m'embrasser !_

 _-Bien sûr, j'allais t'en parler ! Donnes-moi ce papier Bellamy allez !_

 _-Parce que tu ne me crois pas ?_

 _-Il y a pas mal de chose que je ne crois pas venant de toi effectivement._

 _-Tu me vexes là._

 _-Ne fais pas ta mine de chien battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi._

 _-Sorcière._

Clarke le pointa du doigt et chercha quoi répondre. Bellamy avait vraiment ce don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Le jeune homme lui plaça le papier sous le nez mais tendit le bras au moment où elle voulut le prendre. La blonde émit un grognement digne d'un film d'horreur et monta sur les genoux de Bellamy pour le récupérer une bonne fois pour toute. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme deux enfants, à grand renfort de chatouilles et en oublièrent complètement cette histoire de papier de noël. Clarke du rapidement s'avouer vaincue quand il lui attrapa les poignets pour les maintenir derrière son dos. La blonde réalisa alors la position assez gênante dans laquelle ils étaient, elle à califourchon sur le jeune homme, leurs corps plus que serrés. La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête pour éviter toute remarque de la part de son ami.

 _-Il y avait noté que tu devais me faire la bise au lieu de m'invectiver à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. Murmura Bellamy tout contre son oreille._

 _-Donc je ne dois pas t'embrasser, n'arranges pas les choses à ta sauce. Répondit-elle sur le même ton._

 _-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir tenté ma chance non ?_

Encore une fois il lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Comment une simple petite réplique, une simple petite phrase de la part de ce garçon pouvait avoir un tel effet sur elle ?

 _-On devrait bouger peut-être et allumer la télévision si je veux regarder mon émission._

 _-Pas faux oui. Je vais nous servir un verre pendant que tu t'en occupes._

Oui voilà elle devait s'occuper et ne surtout pas prêter attention à ce qu'il disait !

17décembre :

Bellamy passa les larges portes de l'hôpital et fut tout de suite prit d'un sentiment étrange de malaise. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il n'y était allé qu'une fois dans sa vie, à la mort de sa mère et parce que sa sœur lui avait demandé. Il tourna sur lui-même comme dans l'espoir de trouver Clarke rapidement mais il se rappela que lorsque la blonde travaillait, elle oubliait bien vite l'heure. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda à la jeune femme assise au comptoir où se trouvait son amie. En entendant le nom de Clarke la standardiste se tourna vers sa collègue et elle regarda silencieusement. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il remercia la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle repassa la porte battante et Bellamy soupira en voyant Clarke au bout du couloir, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Doucement il la rejoignit et s'accroupie devant la blonde.

 _-Clarke ? Hé princesse c'est moi._

Elle releva la tête et il put voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Il remarqua le petit bout de tissu qu'elle gardait serré dans sa main et repensa à ce que la standardiste lui avait expliqué.

 _-Princesse… Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _-Tu n'en sais rien…_

Son visage retrouva bien vite le creux de ses bras et Bellamy soupira encore une fois puis l'enlaça. Il connaissait assez bien Clarke et son orgueil pour savoir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais ils étaient seuls, dans ce couloir sinistre qui conduisait tout droit à la morgue de l'hôpital, la blonde grelotant sur ce doudou carré qu'elle serrait contre elle. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Le corps de Clarke fut alors prit de spasmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler à mesure que les larmes coulaient.

 _-J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû le… le surveiller d'avantage…_

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute princesse, ne t'en veux pas._

Bellamy sentait son cœur se serrait à mesure que les pleurs de Clarke s'intensifiaient. La collègue de la blonde lui avait raconté l'histoire de ce petit garçon, orphelin, qu'on leur avait amené pour un simple problème respiratoire il y a avait deux semaines de ça. Un problème respiratoire qui n'en était pas un et qui s'était aggravé. Clarke s'occupait tous les jours de ce petit garçon et avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait laisser ses émotions au vestiaire, qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher autant à ses patients mais elle débutait et ne pas écouter son cœur était compliqué pour elle. Le brun s'installa contre le mur froid et l'attira contre lui pour la laisser se calmer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ces cas-là alors il préférait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, laissant les pleurs de Clarke se tarir. Quand il la sentit bouger et se redresser il afficha son plus beau sourire pour la rassurer.

 _-Je crois qu'on va oublier mon invitation à diner, même si ma sœur nous tape une crise parce qu'on n'aura pas respecté le calendrier. Ce soir tu viens chez moi, je te fais à manger et tu choisis le film._

 _-Je fais pitié c'est ça ?_

 _-J'ai une réputation à tenir alors je ne t'emmènerais diner que lorsque tu seras présentable._

Clarke lui tapa le bras et Bellamy éclata de rire, la faisant sourire. Au moins même s'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots pour la réconforter, il lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire. Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. Clarke passa récupérer ses affaires et déposa le doudou à ses collègues qui allaient savoir quoi en faire. Une fois qu'elle fut prête ils sortirent enfin de l'hôpital. L'air de cette fin de soirée était bien plus froid que ce à quoi Clarke s'attendait et elle frissonna dans son blouson de cuir. Le brun le remarqua et retira son écharpe pour la mettre autour du coup de la jeune femme.

 _-Tu veux mon bonnet ? Je te…_

 _-C'est bon ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi._

 _-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid, avec qui je pourrais parler politique après ?_

 _-Je vois que ma mort te rendrait terriblement triste ! Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter ton invitation pour la peine._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas le choix princesse ! Déjà parce que je suis un excellent cuisinier et je sais que tu vas manger un plat congeler pas cher si je te laisse rentrer puis parce que j'honore toujours ce que je propose._

 _-Donc lorsque tu racontes milles et un bobard aux filles que tu ramènes dans ton lit pour un coup d'un soir, tu comptes honorer tes promesses ?_

 _-… T'as raison, restes là._

Il fit volte-face et Clarke sourit en le voyant bouder. Elle le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et se colla contre lui, posant son front contre le dos du jeune homme.

 _-Je sais que tu n'as même pas besoin de leur promettre quelque chose pour qu'elles te suivent, Don juan._

 _-Tu reconnais ma suprématie ?_

 _-Ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent ok ?_

 _-… Ok. Allez, viens princesse._

Bellamy passa un bras autour des épaules de Clarke et l'entraina vers sa voiture en souriant.

20 décembre :

Clarke finissait enfin sa journée de cours. Il était 18heures et déjà ses camarades de classe se précipitaient vers la sortie pour rentrer chez eux, bien au chaud pour finir de préparer le week-end de Noël qui s'annonçait. Mais Clarke partit de l'autre côté et traversa une flopée de couloirs avant de se retrouver du côté des bâtiments d'histoire. Aujourd'hui elle avait pour mission de venir offrir un café à Bellamy pendant son intercours et comptait mener à bien cette mission, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de la soirée qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Elle trouva la machine à café et choisit la boisson préférée du jeune homme et vérifia le numéro de la salle pour attendre devant. Octavia lui avait précisé que son frère finissait un cours à 18h30 et qu'il enchainait avec une heure de tutorat avec les premières années. Clarke savait qu'il prenait son travail à cœur mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait de telles responsabilités. Il aura fallu l'idée d'Octavia pour qu'elle apprenne à connaitre le jeune homme, et pour qu'il apprenne à la connaitre. Les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir et elle attendit de voir la salle se vider pour passer la tête à l'intérieur. Bellamy effaçait le tableau et paru étonné de la voir mais sourit quand elle lui tendit le gobelet.

 _-Défi du jour ?_

 _-Tu doutes de ma gentillesse naturelle ?_

 _-Pas le moins le monde voyons !_

Elle éclata de rire et s'avança pour lui offrir sa boisson. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et la blonde prit appui sur le coin du bureau pour siroter tranquillement son capuccino, le temps qu'il finisse son nettoyage.

 _-Tes prochains élèves arrivent quand ?_

 _-D'ici quelques minutes, ils ont cours trois étages au-dessus. Les premières arrivées sont toujours des filles, je crois qu'elles vont être jalouses de te voir avec moi._

 _-Elles t'ont déjà dragué ? Ça commence de plus en plus jeune dis-donc._

 _-Dis-moi, tu n'es pas sortie avec Lexa, ta très chère prof de littérature durant ta première année ?_

 _-Elle ne faisait que me donner des cours particuliers !_

 _-Ne me dis pas que vous ne faisiez que ça, tous mes fantasmes vont être détruis !_

 _-Tsss, pervers._

Clarke affichait malgré tout un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

 _-Tu as fini tes cours ?_

 _-J'ai enfin fini oui !_

 _-Attends, tu vas louper ton bus à rester avec moi._

 _-Pas grave, j'attendrais à la bibliothèque le prochain ne t'en fais pas._

 _-Sinon tu peux rester ici et je te ramène à la fin de mon cours. Ça fera parler les étudiants, ça pourrait être drôle._

 _-Tu veux vraiment avoir la mort de tes étudiantes sur la conscience ?_

Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le bureau et prend un air dramatique qui fait rire la blonde.

 _-Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que je leur brise le cœur malheureusement…_

 _-En attendant tu vas plutôt les faire rire avec ces traces de mousse sur les lèvres. Approches._

Clarke approche son pouce de la bouche du brun et effaça en douceur la trace. Son pouce dériva et se retrouva sur sa joue. Les deux se regardèrent, aucuns des deux ne bougeaient. Bellamy se pencha lentement et Clarke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _-Bonsoir monsieur !_

La jeune femme sursauta et se redressa en un instant en entendant les élèves du brun entrer dans la salle. Bellamy toussa pour essayer de reprendre de la contenance et leur fit signe de s'installer.

 _-Vas t'asseoir Clarke, je te ramène à la fin de mon cours._

Elle n'osa pas le contredire devant ses élèves et fila s'asseoir à une table du fond, sentant le regard des jeunes filles sur elle. Bellamy se vantait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas tort, elles étaient prêtes à l'assassiner sur place. La blonde fit comme si de rien n'était et sortit son cahier à dessin, histoire de s'occuper un peu.

 _-Vous mettez toujours plus de temps à descendre ces étages, à la fin de l'année on va finir avec un cours de 10min !_

 _-On peut toujours finir plus tard monsieur ne vous en faites pas._

 _-J'en suis certain Miley mais vous avez une vie et j'ai une vie alors commençons avant de nous mettre encore plus en retard._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke et eu un petit sourire niais qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qu'elle trouvait adorable. Son crayon en main elle choisit une nouvelle page blanche et commença à griffonner, Bellamy en tant que professeur faisait un très bon sujet.

24 décembre :

Les fenêtres étaient fermées, le chauffage également, Clarke ramassa son sac et ferma son appartement. Octavia et Lincoln l'attendait en bas de son immeuble pour partir en direction de leur lieu de vacance, le chalet des Wick.

 _-Salut vous deux !_

 _-Embarques miss Griffin, on est en retard !_

Clarke acquiesça et grimpa dans le véhicule après avoir rangé son sac dans le coffre. Lincoln lui annonça qu'ils allaient chercher Bellamy et qu'ils filaient ensuite directement pour le chalet. Clarke rougit alors instantanément. Depuis que Bellamy et elle avaient failli s'embrasser quatre jours avant elle ne l'avait pas revu et appréhendait un peu. Il l'avait simplement déposé chez elle ce soir-là, avec un petit « à la prochaine princesse » et un petit sourire mais rien de plus. Elle passa ce début de trajet à appréhender et ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à chez Bellamy. Le brun s'installa près d'elle à l'arrière et salua tout le monde. Lincoln redémarra et reprit son explication du trajet qui les attendait mais personne ne semblait l'écouter.

 _-Tu vas bien princesse ?_

 _-Oui et toi ? Merci encore pour… Octavia ?_

Bellamy tourna la tête, sa sœur s'était contorsionnée pour les observer comme une gamine.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petite sœur ?_

 _-Rien, rien. Je voulais savoir comme vous alliez._

 _-On va bien merci. Retournes-toi, c'est dangereux cette position._

 _-Mais je…_

 _-Lincoln, dis à ta copine de s'asseoir correctement s'il te plait._

Octavia tira la langue à son frère et se réinstalla sur son siège en râlant. Clarke se retint de rire et sourit à Bellamy comme pour le remercier. Le brun lui rendit son sourire et reprit la conversation que Lincoln se faisait presque à lui-même, pour éviter qu'il se sente seule. Clarke demanda à Octavia ce qu'elle avait prévu pour leur arrivée et les quatre continuèrent à discuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Soudain Clarke sentit quelque chose s'approcher de sa main posée sur le fauteuil. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua les doigts de Bellamy, juste posés sur les siens. Bellamy faisait comme si de rien n'était, continuant à raconter à sa sœur comment s'était passé son dernier rendez-vous avec ses professeurs. La blonde sourit et laissa faire, appréciant le moment.

Raven et Monty présentèrent leur dinde cuite à Clarke, fiers de leur travail. Clarke les félicita et reprit sa décoration des bouchées apéritives. Tout le monde s'afférait dans le chalet pour que d'ici même pas une heure, ils puissent passer tous à table. Clarke devait avouer qu'Octavia avait vu les choses en grand mais que tout était parfait. La petite brune revenait d'ailleurs du jardin avec son frère, les bras chargés de bois pour la cheminée. Elle le laissa dans le salon et se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir si tout était prêt.

- _Ha ne touches pas O' ! Attends, qu'on soit à table._

 _-Mais j'ai trop faim Clarky ! Je peux déjà mettre ça sur la table ?_

 _-Oui attends, je viens t'aider._

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent les plateaux et allèrent les déposer sur la table dressée par les garçons. Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy qui s'occupait de remettre du bois dans la cheminée, le seul qui avait réussi à allumer cet engin de malheur.

 _-Alors c'est bon ?_

 _-Ceux qui dorment dans le salon auront bien chaud c'est sûr._

 _-Tant mieux, on en fait partit !_

Bellamy sourit, effectivement le tirage au sort leur avait attribué deux matelas à côté du canapé-lit dans le salon. Il commença à lui expliquer comment bien s'occuper d'un feu et Clarke l'écoutait attentivement, ne se doutant pas que le sujet pouvait être si intéressant. Enfin heureusement que c'était Bellamy qui lui expliquait, le sujet n'aurait sûrement pas était si intéressant autrement. Mais encore une fois ils sentirent un regard sur eux et tournèrent la tête vers Octavia. La brune les regardait en souriant mais Clarke fronça les sourcils en suivant son bras levé. Elle tenait au-dessus de leurs têtes une branche de gui.

 _-Octavia ! T'es pas sérieuse là ?_

 _-Mais je veux voir le résultat de mon calendrier Clarke._

 _-Tu vois bien qu'on s'entend bien mieux qu'avant alors pa…_

Clarke fut coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Bellamy contre les siennes. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et posa son autre main sur la nuque de la blonde pour approfondir le baiser. Clarke se laissa faire au début, un peu sous le choc, mais participa bien vite à l'échange en enlaçant. Bellamy approfondi le baiser et Clarke se colla encore un peu plus contre lui. Il s'éloigna et croisa le regard encore embrumé de Clarke mais plein de questions.

 _-Quoi ? Si on ne l'avait pas fait elle nous aurait courus après toute la soirée. Et je mourais d'envie de le faire depuis la dernière fois._

 _-J'espère que maintenant tu meurs d'envie de recommencer ! dit sa sœur en le pointant du doigt._

 _-Encore et encore si la princesse le veut._

Clarke ne répondit pas directement. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'attira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Octavia sautilla devant eux comme une gamine et couru dans tout le chalet pour prévenir les autres de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire en moins d'un mois. Bellamy sourit dans le baiser et s'éloigna encore une fois mais en posant son front contre celui de Clarke.

 _-La magie de Noël ou la magie de ma sœur ?_

 _-Je crois que c'est un peu des deux. Mais promet moi de m'offrir un calendrier de l'avant l'année prochaine._

 _-Je t'offrirais bien plus. Joyeux noël princesse._


End file.
